


Wrong Answer (PG)

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: Written for JJ's June microfic challenge on Terra Firma - Relationships (95 to 104 words)John didn't ask the right questions





	Wrong Answer (PG)

**Wrong Answer**  
105 words

“I’ve just met D’s new girlfriend, honey.” John said sauntering into their quarters.

Aeryn stopped what she was doing and paid full attention:”And? What’s she like?”

“She’s pretty and she seems very nice.” John reassured her.

“Irrelevant!” Aeryn snapped “Is she weapon trained?”

John shook his head:”I don’t know.”

Aeryn persisted:”What about training in physical combat? And military tactics?”

“Honey, I didn’t ask, I don’t know.” John said, sheepishly.

“WHAT do you know about her then, John?” Aeryn asked exasperated.

John hummed and answered:”Um, I know she’s blonde?”

Aeryn gave him a look that clearly said 'no sex for you tonight'.


End file.
